


Terra Incognita: A Tony Stark/KITT Fanmix

by prairiecrow



Series: Terra Incognita [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Knight Rider (1982), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanmix for the "Terra Incognita" fanfic series, including cover art and links for download.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Incognita: A Tony Stark/KITT Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Links to download the fanmix can be found here:
> 
> http://crowdog66.tumblr.com/post/40714445112/to-catch-those-who-missed-the-late-post-last
> 
> And author commentary, here: 
> 
> http://crowdog66.tumblr.com/post/40774890864/terra-incognita-fanmix-author-commentary
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I have been made aware that the track "Hot Night" is password protected, and I apologize for any inconvenience or confusion (and wryly note that this is why I don't make fanmixes more often...)

 

Please note the FOR BEST LISTENING text file, which describes how to set up the tracks in the proper order (since the whole fanmix, except for the first song which sets the overall tone, follows the narrative in more or less chronological order). 

TRACK LISTING

1) Naturally (Original Edit) - Selena Gomez  
2) The Future - Prince  
3) Castle Down - Emilie Autumn  
4) Beautiful Stranger - Madonna   
5) Burn - Sister Machine Gun  
6) Drumming Song - Florence & The Machine  
7) Coming Up - Pink  
8) As Time Goes By - Andy Williams  
9) Moon River - Andy Williams  
10) Fame (Show Edit by DanMorais) - Suzanne Palmer  
11) Don’t Cha - Pussycat Dolls  
12) Nowhere Fast - Fire Inc.  
13) You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC  
14) Heaven’s On Fire - KISS  
15) Loving’ Every Minute Of It - Loverboy  
16) Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins  
17) Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler  
18) Hall Om Mig - Nanne Gronvall  
19) Hella Good - No Doubt  
20) Hot Night - Laura Branigan  
21) Lemon Crush - Prince  
22) Love Sex Intelligence - The Shamen  
23) Like A Prayer - Madonna   
24) Scandalous - Prince  
25) Tonight Is What It Means To Be Young - Fire Inc.  
26) This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars  
27) Victory - Ronan Hardiman  
28) A Thousand Years - Christina Perri


End file.
